


The Past Present and Future

by GD21SAVAGE



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GD21SAVAGE/pseuds/GD21SAVAGE
Summary: Takes place sixteens after the horder prime war
Relationships: Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra), Bow/Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Glimmer/Horde Prime (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Ever Since the war between Ethria and Horde Prime was over with Etheria coming out on top barely beating Horder Prime in battle,The heros of the war returned to be welcome by feast's and celebrations everywhere,But as time went by the heros settled down and had familys.Entrapta and Hordak got married a couple months after the war and had a daughter named Angel,She had here mother ability to tinker with machines and hair,while she took after Hordak Mentally always being grumpy,They reside in the fright zone with dryl as their vaction home.Adora and Scorpia got married after the war ended and had a son,They decided to name him Kyle,Because the Kyle we know and love died in the final battle with Horde Prime while protecting Lonnie and Roligeo,He has his parents cheery attuide and take charge ability,He has a scorpian tail but human arms and is able to become a mini she-ra,Bow proposed to Perfumia two year's after the war and had a child,She was so smart at a young age that they decided to name after the goddesse of wisdom Athena Hse has her father ability with the bow and her mother plant powers,Sea Hawk and Mermista had a son named Michael he had his mother snarky attitude and his father love for the sea and setting boats on fire with an occasional sea shanty here and there,When Frosta got older she married a man named Samuel and had a son named Logan,he had his father looks while mentally was just like his mother a little kid,And last but not least Catra and Glimmer Got married and became Queens of Bright Moon with their daughter Maya,They fell in love while being prisoner's on Horde Prime ship,She had her Tail and Ears and missed matched eyes and her mom purple sparkly hair and powers.The Heros lived sixteen years of peace thinking that Horde Prime would never return to Ethria.They were wrong Horde Prime was gathering more forces and training a heir to take over Ethria when he was died,No one knew who the heir mother was it was said she died during birth.The heir name is Hunter,He has his father's determination and his mother fuel he looks like his father except his hair is purple and sparkly.Horde Prime is back with Hunter at his side Leading the army,The Hero children step up on their parents place to defend the home they love so much,together they will unravel the secrets and lies of their parents or will they be to late to save Ethria for Horde Prime clutches,Will the Hero's prevail or will the evil destory them for the inside out.


	2. Ah Young Love

Mia's  
POV  
Today is my 16th birthday it's always the same with me mom doing Queen things and my mother training the guards.I usually head out to the Fright Zone to hang out with Angel and stay there for the night,but other that,its just a normal hang out.

Angel's  
POV  
Day 16 of feeling's time is 3:15 in Fright Zone I'm preparing everything for Mia today when she usually comes on her birthday,nobody else know this but I have a secret tiny crush on Mia.We hang out almost every week and like my mother and father I don't know how to process feelings curse my father and mother's genes.I don't know if Mia is even Lesbian.Maybe one day I'll find out  
Hordak  
POV  
I walked past my daughter's room when I overheard her saying she had feelings for the princess of Bright Moon and now that do look back at it I always see the daughter of Catra is always here on her birthday.I am going to talk to her when about her feelings towards my daughter.  
Mia  
POV  
I told my mom's I was out and I'd see them in two days,I wanted to give Angel another day because,well just because okay that's none of your business

Glimmer's  
POV  
"Hordak called me a minute ago about his daughter's innocence"I said to Catra  
"Well its a little obvious that they like each other,they've been stuck together like white on rice"Catra retorted  
"I agree"I said  
Angel and Mia have been best friends since they were five and Angel had a bully problem but was afraid of what he would do to them.Mia convinced her to go to Entrapta who fixed the problem without Hordak Finding Out  
"Well I have to go back to my office I'll be there if you need me"I said to my wife  
"I'll be here training the guards and maybe with Mia gone I can really treat you to something special"Catra purred  
"Maybe"I say as I walk out  
Angel  
POV  
I just received word that Mia will be staying for two days eeeeeee!!!!!!! I have to prepare and everything.

Entrapta  
POV  
"Hordak you can't be mad about her feelings"  
"Yes I can she is the heiress to the Fright Zone She needs to focus on her studies"He said  
"She's sixteen we can't control her life forever,she needs to grow up and be herself.  
"Fine dear I will allow this but only once,If the daughter of Catra returns her feeling she may what is it called again"He asked  
"Dating dear"I said while hiding my smile  
"Ah yes "Dating" I forget"He said  
And he walked out of the room  
Horde Prime  
POV  
Its been sixteen years since the birth of my heir hunter was born and I have trained him for this day and I will see Etheria is mine.But how I miss her,and her attitude thats could rile me up,she will meet her child during this war  
Hunter   
POV  
Tch Father was going on with his schemes again it is ridiculous I can't stand him sometimes always sneaking and hiding something from me,I used to wonder who my mother was but alas I given up hope  
Faith  
POV  
Living in Crimeson Waste isn't hard I know who my parents are and i swear Im going to kill both of them,Thats right Im Faith Brightmoon My parents are Horde Prime and Glimmer Brightmoon.She left me to Tong Lashor of the Crimeson waste and when i get my magic powerful enough to kill her I will


End file.
